Alex in Fused World
by Zoomzamzim
Summary: Our story is a Sort of Prequel to the Fused World part of our Shared Universe. It features the author InvaderAlexKagamine lost in the fused world two decades before the events of our Previous stories. Featuring her girlfriend Dystany, along with Crona, Maka, Warden, and Mistress. Contains High School AU, OOCness of some characters, Goofy Humor, Parody, and Supernatural Elements.
1. Welcome to the Fused World Part 1

**Hello everyone, before I begin I don't own any of the characters who appear in the story. If I did you'd probably see them turn out like this.**

 **Anyway, this story is dedicate InvaderAlexKagamine and her girlfriend Dystany, both I care about very much and consider them family.**

 **Let's begin, shall we?**

(We see a girl with brown hair, glasses, wearing a blue and red turtle neck walk down the street. She notices how the world looks different.)

Alex: Thank you narrator for describing me. Also, Hello audience, my name is InvaderAlexKagamine, you may call me Alex.

(She continues walking and notices that the moon is red and that the formerly Japanese city is now resembling a cross between an American and Japanese city. Alex waits for the bus, as a blonde girl with a simple outfit walks up)

Alex: Hi there, who are you?

Dystany: My name is Dystany, Are you from the real world as well?

Alex: Yes, yes I am.

(They smile at each other as they see Crona Gorgon and Maka Alban walk up to the bus stop.)

Crona: H-hi

Alex: Hey look it's Crona, I know all about you! My name is Alex!

Dystany: I'm Dystany and you're so cute!

(Alex and Dystany hug Crona and smile at her, Crona smiles and blushes a bit. Maka smiles and hugs her as well)

Maka: I'm so glad we got new friends Crona!

Crona: H-hey Maka, when's the bus going to show up?

(They pause and look notice the bus is driving away without them. They run after the bus...on the bus we see a silhouette wearing round, yellow sun glasses and he smiles revealing he has a gapped tooth. He doesn't notice them running after the bus as he reads a small book.)

Later at School...

(We see Alex, Dystany, Maka, and Crona panting and they managed to get to High School without being late.)

Alex: *Panting* How come there wasn't anyone to tell the bus driver, someone should've noticed us!?

Dystany: *Panting* I have no idea.

(Crona looks exhausted and needs Maka to help her move.)

Maka: Hey guys, are there any clubs you think we should sign up for this year.

(The four girls walk up to a bulletin board, and they start reading it.)

Alex: Let's see there's the Host Club directed by Tamaki Suoh, there's the Huntress Club directed by Weiss Schnee, Hmmm...

Dystany: Why not pick the third one?

Alex: Third one?

Maka: Yeah, the one that says Club X.

(Crona looks surprised and at the name Club X, it doesn't have a name saying who's directing it. All it has is the letter "W" on it.)

Alex: I think it'll be a ton of fun, after all, we don't know what to from it.

Dystany: Who knows, we might even get to read Manga and watch Anime there!

Alex: You like Manga and Anime too!?

Dystany: YES!

(They start gushing in a Chibi like manner as Maka shows up and says)

Maka: HEY! Can we get back to the story!?

Alex and Dystany: Of course.

Crona: Why do I get the feeling we're being watched

(The girls leave and we see the tall silhouette from earlier looking at the club board, he sees that four people have signed up for the club. He smiles his gapped toothed smile and walks off.)

"W": Everything is going according to plan, I've awaited this day for so long.

Later, after school

(We see Alex, Dystany, Crona, and Maka walking through the streets and see a building with the label that says "Club X". The Door is wide open.)

Alex: Are you ready for our adventure?

Dystany and Maka: YES!

Crona: I'm a little nervous, what if they don't like me?

Maka: I'll always protect you.

(Maka hugs Crona causing her to blush, they walk in the building and to door slams shut behind them.)

 **Let me know what you think and please be nice to me. Also, if you're reading this story InvaderAlexKagamine, I hope you and Dystany enjoy it**


	2. Welcome to the Fused World Part 2

**Welcome everyone to the second part of Episode 1 of Alex in Fused World. I sincerely hope you enjoy it.**

(We see Alex, Dystany, Maka, and Crona walk through the building, it's an abandoned apartment building with a shop, pool, and lounge in it.)

Maka: So this is the hideout of Club X, how come the School hasn't found out about it yet?

Alex: Perhaps there either busy or stupid, like in the world I came from.

Dystany: I think you're right Alex.

Crona: Hey guys, I hear something!

(They pause and hear the sound of an electric guitar and Saxophone playing. The four girls hear it's coming from the lounge. They run into the lounge and we finally see the silhouette from earlier...it's none other than Warden of Superjail and he summoned a bunch of weird looking spirits to play musical instruments with him. Warden notices that the people who signed up have finally arrived)

Warden: Hello everyone and welcome to Club X, you are the first members to sign up.

Alex: Wait a minute, I know you! You're the Warden from Superjail, you've been in Zoomzamzim's YouTube videos where he'd voice you.

Warden: Indeed! It's so nice to see you guys again, let the fun begin. Hey Mistress! We got guests!

(Mistress of Ultraprison walks down a flight of stairs, she's wearing Japanese ceremonial robes and looks happy. Mistress then proceeds...to stroke Warden's face in a loving manner making him blush.)

Mistress: Thank goodness dear, I thought it'd be the two of us forever!

Warden: Uh...well...

(Mistress hugs him causing him to blush further. Mistress then smiles at Alex, Dystany, Maka, and Crona.)

Mistress: You guys look starving, let's get something for you guys to eat.

Later...

(We see the gang eating Kentucky Fried Chicken while they're talking.)

Alex: Hey Warden, how'd you summon all those odd spirits?

Warden: Well Alex, one of the subjects me and Mistress have been doing is Asian Magic from ancient times. One of the many practices is aura and summoning spirits.

Dystany: This chicken is so good! Do you guys ever watch Anime?

Mistress: Yes actually, we've done it a lot. We also can read some Manga if you'd like?

Dystany: That's so cool, we can definitely do that!

(Warden pauses at Alex and Dystany.)

Warden: Hey Alex, may I ask you seem not used to this place. Are you from somewhere else?

Alex: Well yes, I'm from a different universe and this time doesn't look quiet right.

Warden: What year is it, when you've visited this universe?

(Alex and Dystany huddle with Mistress and Warden. Crona, Maka, and the Audience cannot hear what they're saying.)

Mistress: What the, that's not the right year!

Warden: I hate to break it to you Alex, but the year you mentioned is Two Decades ahead of where you are now.

Alex: What are you saying Warden?

Maka: Isn't it obvious, you went back in time thanks to the worlds fusing.

Crona: W-wait, Alex and Dystany are from the future.

Alex: I think so.

(Crona looks shocked as Warden, Mistress, and Maka try to calm her down.)

Warden: Don't worry, we've seen weirder stuff anyhow let's watch something fun.

(Warden starts passing out books to Alex, Dystany, Crona, and Maka)

Mistress: These are spirit summoning books, you'll need them in the future.

Warden: You can stay here for the night if it's too far from home.

Alex: Of course.

(Warden and Mistress wave bye to the girls as they walk back inside. Warden and Mistress are seen praying in a shrine with a Buddhist looking god and she kisses him, surprising him and causing him to blush.)

Meanwhile...

(We see Alex smiling about how her day went as she sleeps in Bed.)


	3. The Cards will tell the Future

**Hi Everyone, This story is dedicated to InvaderAlexKagamine, her girlfriend Dystany and all members of he gang. They're falling under some hard times and I hope this cheers them up. Today's episode will be focusing on cute stuff and the development of some of our characters**

 **Anyway, let's begin our next episode of story.**

School, day ****

(We see a montage of the Club X members all getting ready to getting ready to get to School, it's set to the song "Mr. Blue Sky" by the Electric Light Orchestra. They eventually somehow get to school, although we only see Alex, Dystany, Warden, and Mistress.)

Alex: Well, time to start a new day. All we have to do is wait for Crona and Maka.

Dystany: I can't wait to show them the manga I bought lately.

(Alex and Dystany turn into chibis and look happy, they turn back to normal when they notice Warden and Mistress looking at a series of Cards each one is different and possess .)

Warden: Hello Alex, nice to see you Dystany. How've you been?

Alex: We've been doing good, can you please tell me what those cards are? Are they Pokémon, Yugioh, Baseball Cards, or Magic the Gathering?

Warden: Neither, these cards are Tarot Cards. They're used by Medieval Europeans.

Dystany: For what purpose?

Mistress: Vaguely telling the future. Perhaps we can guess what happens the next in the story with them.

Alex: Wait, what are these card's names?

Warden: There are a total of 21 tarot cards, they're names are The Fool, The Magician, The High Priestess, The Empress, The Emperor, The Hierophant, The Lovers, The Chariot, Justice, The Hermit, Wheel of Fortune, Strength, The Hanged Man, Death, Temperance, The Devil, The Tower, The Star, The Moon, The Sun, Judgement, and The World

Dystany: OOO, Mistress is right, we should try to guess what will happen today.

Warden: Allow me Dystany.

(Warden walks up to Alex and takes out all 21 cards.)

Warden: Please pick a card.

(Alex grabs a card and she picks up the card with her eyes closed. She opens it and looks shocked)

Warden: Well, what'd you get?

Alex: Uh Warden, is this supposed to be correct.

(Warden walks up to Alex and shows, Dystany, Mistress, and the Readers the card. It shows a Jester on it.)

Warden: TADA! You got the Fool! Congratulations Alex! The Fool represents a new beginning, but it's sometimes viewed as a warning against behaving stupidly or irresponsibly in an upcoming journey.

(Maka and Crona arrive and look surprised at what Warden said.)

Warden: You heard everything right?

Maka: Pretty much.

Warden: Well we each are going to classes and as a result we might be split up. However, Do not worry Maka, I'll take care of Crona for you.

Crona: Y-you will?!

Warden: Yes, yes I will. You can count on me.

Maka: Thanks Warden, I think you'll develop a great friendship.

Later...

(We see Warden and Crona exiting a classroom. Crona looks nervous and Warden looks clam.)

Warden: I think that went pretty well, don't you agree Crona?

Crona: Yeah, I guess.

(Crona looks nervous and even lowers her head)

Warden: Hey little girl, what's the matter?

(Crona cries and hugs Warden)

Crona: My mom would use me as a science experiment and would frequently force me to kill in order to receive food.

(Warden hugs Crona back and looks upset)

Warden: There, there. I had a horrifying past too.

Crona: What do you mean?

Warden: I had to deal with a Father who'd constantly berate me and treat me as if I was scum. In short he was the worst.

(Warden hugs Crona tighter)

Warden: However, I will not let any harm come to you.

(We see this huge bully try to ambush them with a huge grin on his face, Crona looks terrified while Warden looks calm. The bully is about to punch while the bullies friends smile. Warden throws a playing card at the bully.)

Bully: Is that the best you got, I'll squish you two like bugs!

(Suddenly Warden smiles as bully chases him down the hallway...Crona closes her eyes and she hears a loud scream. She opens them to see a pink fluid streaming down the hallway.)

Crona: Oh no...Warden?!

(She runs down the hall to see...the bully on the floor and Warden smiling at her as he takes out a bag.)

Warden: Hello Crona, we're safe now.

Crona: *sigh of relief* Hi Warden, what do we do now?

Later...

(We see Warden dumping the skeleton into a nearby dumpster labeled "Combustible Trash".)

Warden: Well, we better hide this so nobody knows it was me.

Crona: Uh Warden...

(Warden gives a cheerful smile)

Warden: Yes miss?

Crona: Why are we dumping the bully into this dumpster bin?

(Warden takes out a match as the bully tries to get up and smirks.)

Bully: I'm going to pound you when I get out.

Warden (singing): If only you knew, what it's like to be me!

(Warden throws it in the trash bin causing it to burst into flames. All we see of the bully is his charred skeleton.)

Warden: Ooh Poor Yonick, I knew him well. Oh wait, no I didn't.

Crona: *laughs at Warden's jokes*

Warden: Let's go get ice cream and see our girlfriends.

Crona: Thanks, I'm glad to have a friend like you.

Club X Hideout, night, inside

(We see Warden and Crona entering the Club X, they come in eating ice cream and pause.)

Warden: Where'd everybody go?!

Crona: Hey Warden, listen.

(Warden and Crona pause and hear loud splashing noises.)

Warden: Oh my, I always wanted to do this!

Crona: Do what Warden?

Warden: Go swimming with friends. Get your bathing suit, were going swimming!

(We see Alex, Dystany, Mistress, and Maka in bathing suits.)

Maka: Man today was really fun!

Dystany: I agree, the water feels nice.

Alex: Where's Warden and Crona?

(We see Warden and Crona enter the room wearing bathing suits)

Warden: Hi guys, welcome to the pool.

Mistress: WARDEN!

Maka: Crona!

(Maka hugs Crona. Mistress does the same to Warden. We see that the group having fun swimming in the pool. After there done swimming they exit wearing towels and smiles at each other. They eventually exit and Alex, Dystany, Maka, and Crona all leave the Hotel as Warden and Mistress walk away from them.)

Warden: Man today was a fun day.

Mistress: How so?

Warden: I think I realized how much me and Crona had in common, I see her as a younger sibling.

Meanwhile

(We see Crona sleeping quietly and she smiles as she remembers how she has friends who can protect her)


End file.
